


Coruscant, 0300

by ATMachine



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATMachine/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of their respective owners; all quoted material is likewise property of its owners. I make no claims at ownership, except of the arrangement of letters below.

 

"In the  _Star Wars_  series a kiss is the equivalent of a sex scene."

\--Irvin Kershner, quoted in  _Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays_ , by Laurent Bouzereau, 1997

 

She awakens screaming.

It’s the middle of the night, and she’s had **the dream** again.

The particulars of the dream are always different, but the overall pattern never changes.

She knows consciously that it shouldn’t scare her, that **it** is long since dead and can’t hurt her anymore. Therefore, she thinks, she ought to be able to stop having the dream.

But that’s the terrible thing about the human subconscious: it doesn’t like being ordered around.

She tries reasoning with her subconscious sometimes.

 _So you were raped_ , she tells it. _Big fucking deal. The same thing happens to thousands of women on thousands of planets in the galaxy every minute of every day._

_Did you think that because you were a Princess you were somehow exempt? That the bad guys couldn’t touch you, because you flaunted a royal title which wasn’t rightfully yours, from a world which was nothing more than a pile of space dust?_

_You ought to have learned better on the Death Star._

_And besides_ , she finishes, _it could’ve been worse. You could’ve had to take care of a bunch of half-slug babies._

Her subconscious ignores this speech. As it always does.

On occasion, when she screams and starts bolt upright in bed in the wee hours of the morning, her husband stirs next to her, and strokes her hair, and murmurs meaningless words of comfort. But behind his hazel eyes sparkles the cynical amusement of a man who has seen this same story enacted dozens of times on dozens of different worlds—and participated in it himself from time to time.

More often, however, the man next to her in the bed simply holds her, tightly, silently, and looks at her with sympathy and sorrow radiating from his kind blue eyes.

The same blue eyes shared by their daughter; when she was first born, before they changed color.

The same blue eyes shared by their father.


	2. Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes and commentary.

**Author's Notes**

 

This story came about based on what is clearly implied by dialogue in Lawrence Kasdan's 1981 second-draft script for _Revenge of the Jedi_ —namely, that Princess Leia is sexually assaulted by Jabba the Hutt between scenes of the film.

Even in the final version of _Return of the Jedi_ , the normally sharp-tongued Leia is strangely silent during all the scenes where she wears the metal bikini, a fact likely best explained as the psychological shell-shock of a rape victim.

Taking that as a springboard, I decided to explore how this off-screen event would affect Leia's relationships with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.

Somehow I think that Han, the cynical galactic traveler, experienced smuggler, and veteran playboy, would have difficulty empathizing with Leia's residual emotional pain, though he'd certainly try his best. Luke, on the other hand, would probably do a better job of consoling her, because he's been through pretty severe emotional trauma of his own.

The last few lines of the fic basically depict what I think _ought_ to happen in the upcoming prequel trilogy. I have no clue as to whether JJ Abrams and company will also pick up on this idea, but it would certainly make for a mind-screw comparable to the _"I am your father"_ scene in _The Empire Strikes Back_.

Also, for those of you who are still somewhat bothered by the implied incest: I blame Richard Wagner.

 

ATM

04/09/2015


End file.
